


Maybe Later, Big Boy

by lifevolutionary



Series: Five Acts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I hate you." Gabriel hissed vehemently into the hollow of Dean's throat as he unbuckled Dean's belt and tugged his jeans open with forceful fingers. "You're a bastard."</i></p><p>Prompt: sex with clothes still on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Later, Big Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Not technically for the LJ Five Acts meme because I found out about it too late this time to sign up but these are fics written using the list created for that meme by entangled_now (LJ) as prompts

Gabriel was strong, for a short guy, was all Dean had time to think before he was being slammed against the wall and kissed, hard and angry. It was all Dean's suddenly overloading brain could manage, to grab Gabriel by the hips and yank him closer.

"I hate you." Gabriel hissed vehemently into the hollow of Dean's throat as he unbuckled Dean's belt and tugged his jeans open with forceful fingers. "You're a bastard."

"And you're alive." Dean tangled his hand in Gabriel's hair and used the grip to tip Gabriel's head up so Dean could kiss him again. Gabriel's hand closed hard on his cock, reminding him to return the favour. "I'd say everything worked out as good as it was going to." Dean got his hand inside Gabriel's pants and took hold of his erection with a long sweeping pull that made Gabriel swear into the skin of Dean's jaw.

"You couldn't have known I'd manage to trick him." Gabriel growled back, shoving Dean harder against the wall and speeding up the rhythm of his hand. "Luci could have killed me for all the help you were."

"Let's just say I've got first hand experience of you're ability to cheat death, Trickster." Dean grinned down at Gabriel, in a way not entirely friendly and used the momentary distraction to turn the tables; slamming Gabriel up against the wall and keeping him there with his mouth.

Gabriel made a pleased sound and lifted his legs to wrap around Dean's waist. It tugged at something primal deep inside Dean's psyche and Dean just hoped Gabriel had remembered the soundproofing this time or Sam was about to get a serious earful.


End file.
